harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Vampire
You are a Vampire! Usually the terror of dark, stormy nights, this time you're working for the Syndicate and tasked with terrorizing the NSS Cyberiad. Your objectives will mirror those of regular traitors, except for the task of obtaining a certain amount of blood from living crew. Avoid anything to do with the Chaplain, particularly holy water, and good luck! Starting Out When you start out as a Vampire you have aboslutely zero usable blood and very few abilities. You are more or less on the same footing as any other crew member, as your starting abilities are very situational. You start out with Rejuvenate, Glare, and Hypnotize. * Hypnotize you won't be able to use until you've drained some blood, but it provides a short stun. * Glare only works for a few seconds, however, long enough for you to tie an individual. * Rejuvenate has a short cooldown, making it only useful for removing a single stun in most encounters. In other words your abilities are good to escape from a situation and not much else. To actually acquire usable blood you will need to rely on your wits. Sucking Blood * Make sure you're targeting the head. * The victim can't be wearing any mask, or headgear. * Make sure you're on harm intent, and attack with an empty hand. * You will continue to suck blood until you move away from the victim, cover your mouth with anything in the mask slot, or grab your target. Sucking blood from a living person causes clone damage, blood loss, and oxygen deprivation. 'NOTE:'Slime people, Dionae, and Plasmamen cannot have blood stolen as they do not have blood, make sure to remember this so you don't end up risking your cover only to bite into nothing. Your First Victim Acquiring your first victim is often very difficult. Here is a sample method: * Make some cable cuffs/a stun prod. * Glare your preferred target (or use a stunprod). * Tie them up, and remove their headset. * Drag them off and drain them of their blood! You could also try convincing the Geneticist to give you some humanized monkeys as they give just as much blood when sucked and won't scream. After that you can use some of your more advanced abilities to get more victims. Vampiric Powers Notes * DON'T STEP FOOT ANYWHERE NEAR SPACE. Space operates much the same as the chapel, and will cause you to spontaneously combust and subsequently die even if you've reached final form. * Drinking from dead bodies will only raise your total blood count and will not provide you with any usable blood, and drains at a rate of 5 units per cycle, rather than 10. * Humanized monkeys are able to have their blood drained, regular or simple mobs (non-humanized monkeys, mice, etcetera) are unable to have their blood drained. *The max amount of blood you can obtain from some one, in one sucking, is 227.75 units of blood. * Blood from containers (glasses, etc) does not count towards either your blood count total, or your usable blood. * Once you enthrall someone, they are permanently bound to your will. There are no known methods to remove enthrallment, save death. Lore An entity that lives in bluespace, and is known to take control of a body as it approaches death. The "soul" is replaced with this entity, who inherits the memories and personality of the body via it's brain. Able to suck the life force on others, it gains power from this, allowing the entity greater influence over reality from bluespace. Such presence also gives it vulnerabilities to psychic phenomena, such as waters blessed by the faithful, or the light of stars. It is illegal to be a vampire, and they are subsequently treated the same as changelings, or regular syndicate agents. Category:Game ModesCategory:JobsCategory:Lore